Hikari: Duel Darkness
by Panseru
Summary: **Sequel to Aibou: Assemble Exodia** Yami, Yugi, and Yamiki have settled down into normal life after their adventure six months ago. But will a sighting of the person who was the Pharaoh's greatest enemy shatter the peace? (rated PG 13 for bad language)
1. Hikari: Duel Darkness: Prologue

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
Hello! This is the sequel to Aibou: Assemble Exodia.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just Yamiki. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- It had been half a year since Yugi's 'adventure' with Yamiki and the broken puzzle. Yamiki had settled in to live with him and Yami. Since their adventure, Yamiki had convinced Yami to sign up for school with her.  
  
They were both in Yugi's class, despite looking (and acting) two years older. Yami had insisted on being in the same class as his Aibou. The excuse allowing the two to be in Yugi's class was simple; the two twins had been previously educated in a different country. Hence, neither could write in kanji, and only just in hiragana. (Yamiki had added: Not just a different country. A different civilisation, time period, and a lot of other things.)  
  
Yugi walked past Yamiki's bedroom door, which was closed and with her so- called 'Danger Sign' on it. It was written in ancient Egyptian, so Yugi couldn't understand it. Yami had told him that it basically meant: 'Keep the f*** out, or be sent to the Shadow Realm'. That meant that she was doing homework.  
  
Yamiki was Yami's twin sister from Ancient Egypt. She had appeared, along with her Millenium Pendulum when Yugi's puzzle had broken. She did look much the same as her brother; black-and-pinkish hair, blonde bangs, amethyst eyes. She was lighter hearted than Yami. She rejoiced in the fact that she had an Aibou as well now; in fact, she shared one with Yami, which Yami had agreed to, and Yugi was happy as well. He now had someone new to talk to mentally.  
  
Yugi paused at Yamiki's door. He could hear her screwing up paper, and throwing it away. Suddenly, she stormed out the door. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked quickly. "Um, yeah. I'll never understand kanji. Why can't I stick to katakana? It's much easier!" Yamiki said, smiling a bit. "Because katakana is for new words and foreign names." Replied Yugi. Yamiki looked at him fiercely, and he scampered off to Yami, who was doing the same homework. "Yamiki having problems again?" Yami said, not looking up. "Yep!" Yugi smiled. "And she doesn't want me to help her." "Then don't. She'll probably write in our language on her kanji test tomorrow again." By 'our language' he meant Egyptian. Yamiki had a habit of writing hieroglyphics by mistake. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- At school the next day, Yamiki had managed to write in Egyptian again. She constantly got 0%, and had been told off for wasting time by the teacher. She now had detention, again, and however many times she had it, she couldn't understand it. "Why do I have to go to de-te-n-shun?" she sounded out slowly. She couldn't say the word either. "Because you failed your test. But I agree, detention isn't much help." Tea had said to her. Yamiki wore the same uniform as Tea, but refused to take off the black choker she wore around her neck. It did look rather peculiar. Yami just wore the same as Yugi. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Yamiki was doing homework again that evening, when something outside the window caught her eye. She had seen the silhouette of a person there. When she looked out the window, she screamed, and the figure disappeared. Yami and Yugi came running.  
  
"Yamiki, what's wrong?" they asked simultaneously She just looked blankly straight into Yami's eyes. "Sennen. Sennen Yami." Yami looked shocked. Yugi was just puzzled. "What is Sennen Yami?" he asked. "Not, 'what', 'who'. Sennen Yami was an evil person from our time." Said Yami, just recovering. "'Mistress of Disguise' she called herself. She tried to overthrow me, (he was referring to when he was Pharaoh.) by capturing Yamiki, and pretending to be her." "Ki?" said Yugi. He used to call Yamiki 'Yami', but it got too confusing, so now he called her 'Ki'. "I'm alright.' She said. "It's just. Yami sent her to the Shadow Realm. She must have escaped."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Hah!" said a voice in the darkness. "The little Princess is scared. The Pharaoh will be too busy watching out for her to worry about his little Hikari friend. I'm back, and much stronger. Only the Dual Darkness powers can defeat me now, and the Pharaoh doesn't know how to use them! Hah!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "The powers of Dual Darkness have been forgotten. Lost in the tombs. And yet, luck may come across the Pharaoh. His two Aibou are weaker than him, and yet. an old man has returned to the tombs. Someone close to Yugi. He may save them yet." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
This is just the prologue. Yes, Yamiki's Aibou is Yugi, if you remember at the end of Aibou: Assemble Exodia, she gave Yugi her Pendulum. R&R, I'll be continuing soon! 


	2. Hikari: Sennen's Crime

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. You probably don't either.  
  
Unfortunately, I may not be updating as often as usual. I go back to school tomorrow.  
  
//Yami//  
  
/Yugi/  
  
///Yamiki///  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yugi's POV.  
  
*yawn* Grandpa's away in Egypt. He's on another archaeological dig. That means I've got to look after the shop. Well, Ki's pointed out that it's better than school. Yami isn't too happy about the fact that he has to go, and I don't. Kid's got detention tonight, so Yami's waiting for her. Honestly, he looks after her as much as he looks after me.  
  
//Yugi! Alright?//  
  
What? Oh.  
  
/I'm fine. You should be paying attention to your class./  
  
///Don't worry! We've got a su-bu-ti-tu-te teacher.///  
  
//Yamiki, it's a substitute. Stop sounding out the word.//  
  
///Whatever.///  
  
/Why do you have a substitute?/  
  
///Um. Yami, you tell him.///  
  
//Why me?//  
  
///Because you did it!///  
  
/What did you do?!?!?!/  
  
//Uh. *mental blush* We were doing the Ancient Egyptians, and the teacher told us that nobody knew how the pyramids were built.//  
  
/But nobody does!/  
  
//Who are you talking to?//  
  
/Oh./  
  
///So when Yami said he did, the teacher told him to stop being a 'silly little idiot, because nobody did. The pyramids were built thousands of years ago, and no fifteen-year-old kid who was in a class two years below him could possibly know.' So Yami hit the teacher.///  
  
/YAMI!!!!!/  
  
//Uh. Sorry?//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yami and Yamiki both had detention that evening. Joey had walked down to the shop, and had told Yugi. Later, when Yamiki and Yami returned home, Yami was looking rather annoyed, and Yamiki was laughing. "Now what?" said Yugi. "Yami had to 'apologize very politely, and beg for forgiveness!'" Yamiki laughed. Yugi smirked a bit too, and tried to imagine the King of Games 'begging for forgiveness'. Yami ran upstairs, bright red, and Yamiki slowly followed, only she stopped at her room. A little while later, if you stood right outside her door, you could hear her singing along to a Japanese CD. "Anata no koto, wasurenaide, ichiban aishiteru, Tsurai kedo, koko kara miteru, sabaku no yoake wo!" It was her favourite song, as it reminded her of home. By that she meant Egypt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"I was Queen of the Shadow Games. I was the greatest. Until that Pharaoh came along and ruined it. Now I'll kidnap the child he calls 'Aibou'. Hah!" Sennen Yami laughed, standing before Yugi's house. It was getting close to midnight, and she could sense that everyone was asleep. Yami was sleeping outside Yamiki's door, because she was scared that Sennen Yami had come back to kidnap her.  
  
Sennen Yami teleported silently into Yugi's room. His small sleeping form was slightly illuminated by the moonlight. She smirked, and picked him up, teleporting away without a trace.  
  
Unknown to Sennen, the two Millenium Items were hanging on pegs on the wall. She hadn't noticed them in her hurry to take Yugi. The Puzzle and Pendulum glowed brightly, lighting up the dark room. Yami and Yamiki both woke at the exact same moment, and cried out. "Aibou!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yamiki flung open her door, and accidentally stepped on Yami in her haste to get to Yugi's bedroom to check on him. Yami walked slowly along behind her, rubbing his stomach where Yamiki had trod on him.  
  
"He's gone!" said Yamiki. She glanced at the wall, and was relived to see the Millenium Items still hanging there. She quickly slipped the pendulum around her neck. Yami was in shock, but he put the puzzle around his own neck. "Sennen Yami is back! And this time she's taken Yugi!" Yamiki wailed. She was cut off by the phone ringing. "Who would call at this time?" said Yami, running down the stairs to answer it.  
  
It was Yugi's Grampa. Apparently, Yami sounded enough like Yugi at midnight for Grampa not to suspect a thing. "Oh, Yugi, it's you. Listen, I was just calling to check how you were. How are you?" said a voice from the phone. "Um, fine." Yami lied. Yamiki giggled at the fact that Yami knew how to use a telephone, but not a television. "Apart from the fact that it's midnight." "Oh, sorry. I'm having a great time in Egypt. We've found a really old tomb; an unused one. It's far south of Cairo, and it's got the most unusual carvings in it. It's all about Duel Monsters, and how the Ancient Egyptians used magic to duel." "Hey!" said Yami in alarm. "What's wrong, Yugi?" said Grampa. "Oh nothing. I really had get back to bed. Bye." Yami quickly hung up. "What startled you?" said Yamiki. "He-Yugi's Grampa- is excavating the tomb that was built for me." Yamiki burst out laughing. "This is no time to be laughing! If you hadn't noticed, my-I mean our- Aibou has been kidnapped."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yugi woke up as he fell to the floor. It was hard, and stone. He looked around with sleepy eyes, still half asleep, before waking up fully. "Where am I?!?!?!?" he cried in alarm. He was inside a small room, dull and stony. Only a little light got in. A woman stood at the door. "So you are the one the Pharaoh calls Aibou. What is your name, child?" she said. "I'm not telling. Not until you tell me why I'm here." Said Yugi stubbornly. "Tell me your name, snivelling brat!" the woman shouted. She held up a hand, and Yugi was flung back against a wall by an invisible force. "T.tell me who you are," he stuttered. "I am Sennen Yami. I was the Pharaoh's greatest enemy. I have seen that the Princess now lives with you. And she calls you Aibou too. So. as they are both Yami. You must be Hikari!" Yugi looked puzzled. "What? Oh. yes, that's my name. Hikari." He quickly lied.  
  
/Yami! Ki! Please, can you hear me?/  
  
//Yugi!// came a startled reply.  
  
///Are you alright?///  
  
/Yes./  
  
//Where are you?//  
  
/Um./  
  
Yugi's connection broke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
///Yugi!///  
  
Yamiki cried out one last time. "It's no use."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Hey! A few author notes! The song Yamiki was singing: 'Anata no koto, wasurenaide, ichiban aishiteru, Tsurai kedo, koko kara miteru, sabaku no yoake wo!' is an extract from a Japanese Sailor Moon (which I don't own either) Song called 'Route Venus' (I don't own the song.) It means: 'Do not forget, about yourself, The one I love the most, Even though it's hard, From here I look out, And see the desert daybreak' See why it reminds her of Egypt? 


	3. Hikari: Evil of Sennen, Power of Friends

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Yami ran around the house, looking for a possible clue. When he finally reached Yugi's room, there was a piece of Egyptian papyrus paper with neat hieroglyphs on it. Yami shakingly picked it up and read it.  
  
"Time to come home, Pharaoh."  
  
Yamiki had followed Yami up. Yami was standing, frozen in the centre of the room. "Yami-chan? What's up?" Ki was beginning to get into the habit of Japanese speech. "He's in Egypt." Was all Yami could say.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"So, Hikari, are you ready to talk?" sneered Sennen. "No." said Yugi stubbornly. Sennen lifted a hand, and Yugi was thrown back against a wall. "I won't betray my friends!" said Yugi. "Friends? What friends?" said Sennen, an evil thought coming into her mind. "Yami. and Ki. And Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou." Yugi stopped. Small tears had formed in his large amethyst eyes. "Oh, the Pharaoh and the Princess." Said Sennen. "They don't care." "What do you mean?" said Yugi, holding back tears. "Let me show you."  
  
Sennen conjured a mirror on the wall. In the glass, Yugi could see all his friends. They were at a party. Yami looked happier than he had ever been. "They're celebrating because you're gone." Sennen said, putting fake pity into her voice. "They. are. They're happy."  
  
Thoughts spun around in Yugi's head. "Maybe all they wanted was to be rid of me. a little Hikari, holding them back. like when me and Yami were duelling Kaiba. I held him back. I stopped him."  
  
"There there, little child." Said Sennen soothingly. "They don't want you. I only want to teach them a lesson." "O.ok." Said Yugi, sniffing. "Yami's weakness. is losing. He hates to lose. Duel Monsters, shadow games, even snakes & ladders." He was making it up. Well, sort of. He knew Yami hated losing, and that almost seemed good enough. "Good." said Sennen. "Now, what about the Princess?" "She can't write in proper Japanese." Said Yugi, smiling a little. Well, that was her one true weakness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Egypt?!" exclaimed Ki. "Egypt." "What are we going to do?" "Go there." Yami was talking in very short sentences. "I'll call the others. They'll know what to do." Yamiki called Tea, Joey, Ryou, Tristan.. And Seto Kaiba. They all arrived together. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Yugi went missing-he's been kidnapped by Sennen Yami, and Yami's upstairs, and he's acting like a statue! And Sennen left a note saying that Yugi's in Egypt." Ki's fast talking quickly dissolved into Egyptian. "Whoa! Slow down there, Ki" said Joey. "So, what am I doing here?" asked Seto. "You're gonna get us to Egypt." Said Ki, smiling. "WHAT THE F***? I AM DOING NO SUCH THING! YOU THINK I'M GONNA SAVE THAT LITTLE SQUIRT, THEN YOU ARE WRONG!!!" hollered Seto. Ki heard something from upstairs. "Seto, I think Yami heard you." She said quietly. "So?!" "He's in a bad mood. what with Yugi missing and all. I'm sure his Shadow Powers are pretty strong too." "OK, OK. I'll help you get Yugi back. I suppose I kinda owe him."  
  
Yami appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were red, as if he'd been crying, but he'd never show it. Seto quickly took out his cell phone, dialled a number, and began speaking, and glaring at Ki, who was grinning. "Ok, listen up. This is Seto Kaiba. I'm booking a private jet to Egypt for." he counted the people in the room. "7 people. To leave in one and a half hours. OK. Thank you." He hung up. "You'd better not be glaring at my sister, Kaiba." said Yami, a little light-heartedly. Seto scowled at him. "We'd better go."  
  
Kaiba called his limo (I think Kaiba has a limo. If he didn't, he does now.) and they all left for the airport.  
  
-------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hush, little one." Said Sennen. Yugi was sitting on her knee. "You see, they don't care. Only I care about you, dear Hikari." "Yes. only you. Sennen.. The only one who cares." he repeated robotically. The glitter had gone from his normally-bright amethyst eyes. They were blank, like he was a zombie. Sennen was gradually feeding a dark power into him, making him her slave. "The Pharaoh, the princess, all of them will pay!" said Sennen.  
  
She added in her thoughts. "They will pay with their friends.. Their freedom. Their Shadow Powers. Their LIVES!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooh! Long chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get up! I've been on writer's block, but now, the story is developing. ^-^ I promise I'll update soon!!!  
  
PS. If you want to contact me about anything, email me at blue_mercury_destiny@hotmail.com, or if you're on Neopets, neomail at yamiki_moto 


	4. Hikari: The Shadowed Glass Pyramid

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
"Yes. They will pay!" echoed Yugi. "That's right, my dear!" said Sennen joyfully. "Now let's get you out of those clothes. You look too much like the Pharaoh." One wave of her hand, and Yugi's normal blue clothes became a long black robe. His spiked hair was covered by a hood. Only his blank eyes showed, and they had a strange evil look about them. Sennen looked down at him "Now you belong to me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Yami sat in a plane seat. He was staring out the window. Yamiki was huddled up between Yami and Tea, as she didn't understand how they were flying, and was scared. Seto was looking very bemused that he had to come too, and that he had to sit next to Joey. Tristan and Ryou were sitting silently at the back.  
  
Soon they were over Egypt. ((Fast plane.)) Yami looked down on his beloved former homeland. Even Ki leaned over to look out. They were landing at Cairo. The third eye appeared on Yami and Ki's foreheads as they began to mentally search for Yugi. Just before they landed, Ki started back. "Did you find him?!" asked Yami quickly. "No. I found Sennen. She's stronger than ever. But Yugi's life signal isn't with her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ah, they have arrived." Said Sennen looking through her 'magic mirror'. She was sitting on a golden throne which looked like it should have belonged to a Pharaoh. Yugi sat on one of the golden arms. "Are you ready, my dear?" she said. Yugi nodded slowly in response. The evil inside him was growing. "You know they can't find your life signal. Just mine." Sennen smiled a little more evilly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!?!?!" screeched Ki. They had just landed, and she had spotted the pyramids. Amongst them was a glass pyramid. It was frosted glass though, they couldn't see through it. Yami was just staring. "It's Sennen's base." He said.  
  
They immediately went towards it. They met a Egyptian lady on the way. "Excuse me, do you know anything about that glass pyramid?" asked Tea. "What are you talking about?" said the lady Tea pointed. "You must be going mad, child. There is nothing there!" The lady walked away from them. "Sennen's magic." Said Yami.  
  
They kept walking towards it. Eventually they got there. Joey, Tristan and Seto had all taken their coats off because of the heat. Tea wasn't wearing one, and Ryou had removed his sweater. Yami and Ki were fine. They were used to it. To their surprise, however, a door was ready and open in the pyramid. They nervously walked in, and found themselves in a great dark hall. "Get out!" shouted Yami. The door slammed shut behind them as they turned to run. "Yami, what's wrong?" asked Joey. "This is the Shadow Realm."  
  
"So, brave Pharaoh, you finally made it." Said the evil voice of Sennen from the other side of the hall. She was sitting on her gold throne. "And Princess? And all of Hikari's little 'friends'" "Hikari?" said Yami. "You mean Yugi!" "Yugi?" It was Sennen's turn to be puzzled. "Yes, the boy you call Hikari! Now give him back!" shouted Ki. "Oh no. We will have a Shadow Game first." Smirked Sennen. "Come on then! We'll both fight you!" said Yami. "Oh, you won't fight me!" She clapped her hands. A short, shadowy figure walked out from behind the throne. They removed their hood, and looked at them.  
  
"YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ooh, quick updates! I'm excited now. I'll keep writing. Next chapter very shortly! 


	5. Hikari: Free at Last

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
"YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The united voices of the group of friends echoed through the Shadow Hall. Ki ran over to him. "Yugi, you're alright!" Yugi looked up at her with blank, unknowing eyes. "Yugi, don't you remember? I'm Ki, your second Aibou! And Yami's here, you must remember him!" she said desperately. "The Pharaoh is my enemy." Said Yugi in a monotone voice. "No he's not!" Ki put her hands on his shoulders. "Please, you must remember!" Yugi raised one arm, and hit her. She was knocked a couple of metres away, and she lay on the ground, sobbing.  
  
"He's much stronger." said Yami. "Sennen has bewitched him." Yami ran over to Ki. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah.. I think so." She got to her feet. "But how can we fight Yugi?" "By not fighting him, we will defeat Sennen." Said Yami. "You use your Time-Mind powers. Freeze Yugi still, then reach out to him."  
  
"Ok." Ki closed her eyes. The third eye appeared. "Time Freeze!" she called, her attack directed at Yugi. He was suddenly frozen still in time. "Now to reach out to him." She used her powers as his Aibou to enter the hall made by their three connecting minds. She saw her door, locked. She saw Yami's door, almost destroyed, but still there, and still locked. So she turned to her left, where the innocent room of Yugi was. She opened the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The walls were black. She stepped forward, and was instantly submerged in a dark pool. She recovered from the shock, then swam downwards. Within what was now part of her own mind, she knew she wouldn't drown. There were no barriers. Yugi's mind had been wiped blank. Right at the bottom, she saw a figure. They were the only light in the pool. She swam towards it.  
  
It was Yugi's true mind and spirit, unconscious, and trapped. She touched him. His clear amethyst eyes opened and met hers. "Ki." he whispered. "Yes, Yugi, I'm here for you. All of us are." She lifted him up, and began to swim up to the surface. This time it was harder. She was fighting through magic. Sennen's magic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yami faced Sennen. "You took everything from me." She said. "And now I will destroy you." "I don't think so." Yami stared at her, brave, determined, and unyielding. "You destroyed my magnificent reign in the Shadow Realm. I was Queen of the Shadow Games, until you and your pathetic people discovered Shadow Powers! Now you will pay the price. Your precious little 'Aibou' is in my possession, and through aiding your sister in her futile rescue attempt, you only make yourself weaker." She waved her hand. Yugi almost immediately moved, free of Yamiki's time-freezing powers. Ki, who was still inside Yugi's mind, gave a short cry, and fell to the ground. "Leave her!" called Yami. "It's just her body directing all her energy into her Shadow Powers." Tea, who had been running forward, stopped. She edged forward a little, just to keep watch over Ki, as her mind desperately tried to rescue Yugi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ki choked a little on the dark liquid in the pool. Sennen's magical resistance had just grown stronger. She could now feel that Yugi's mind was forcing her back, but it wasn't the mind of the Yugi she held in her arms. It was the blank-minded one, who was under Sennen's control. "My Time- Freeze has been broken" she muttered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yugi ran towards Yami. His fist was raised, ready to punch Yami. As the attack came, Yami caught his young friend's fist, and threw it backwards. Yugi reeled back a little, but was almost immediately attacking again. Sennen was controlling Yugi, and she was using a long-forgotten form of Egyptian fighting. Yami, who had been a master at this particular fighting art, threw off every attack, all the time focused on Sennen, and not Yugi.  
  
Yugi ran forward for one final attack, but Yami held one hand out. "I'm not sorry to do this, Yugi." He said. The third eye glowed, and Yami used his Shadow Powers once more. "Mind Crush!" Yugi fell to the ground.  
  
"Yami!" shouted Joey. "Why did you do that? You hurt Yugi!" "No." said Yami, lowering his arm, and staring straight at Sennen. "I hurt Sennen Yami." Sennen was clutching her head, and suddenly let out a single piercing cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Yami!" called Ki, bursting forth from the dark water. The black walls were fading into the innocent cloudy pattern of Yugi's true mind, and the pool disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Ki found herself on the floor, with Tea holding her head. She blinked a little, and almost without think, ran to Yugi. She shook him, and he woke up. "Ki? Yami? Where are we?" he said in a small, tired voice. Ki immediately hugged, for the joy of finally hearing his voice again. Yami smiled a little, but remained facing Sennen. "No! You released him! No matter, Pharaoh, because you have already lost!" she shouted joyfully. Her power reached out, in beams of evil light. One caught Ki by the throat, and lifted her up. One by one, they were all caught, including Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! Ki, Tea, Joey!" called Yami. None of them seemed to hear him. Ki and Yugi cried out, then fell still and silent, while the others struggled to get free. Yami felt a sudden burst of pain in his head, and sank to his knees. "You see Pharaoh? I am using your mental link to the Princess and Yugi to worm my way into your mind. Soon, I will crush it into nothing. You will LOSE, Pharaoh, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
  
  
Due to SOMEONE (not names mentioned **cough** DaBlueGoo **cough**) shouting at me in their review, I'm updating extremely quickly. By the way, YamiYugigirl2k, he had to believe her 1) because Sennen was using magic and 2) because the story wouldn't work if he didn't :P Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed. I have a feeling that the actual story won't be too much longer, however, I will add a couple of chapters to lead up to my NEXT sequel (trilogy alert!!!!) which will be called. umm. **thinks hard** 'Yugi: Dreams of a Memory' which will be about them in the past. (Including Yamiki!) I'll give a special mention next chapter to the first person who figures out what connects ALL of my fic titles. ^-^ 


	6. Hikari: Shadow

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
Yeah, Trunks Saiyajin Princess got the question right. My titles all contain a word by which Yugi is known to people. 'Aibou' and 'Hikari' are often used in fanfics (In many ffs, Yami refers to Yugi as 'My Hikari' meaning 'My Light') And yes, I suppose my stories could do with more content. I'm just not given a lot of time a day to write them. I'll make the next couple better, k?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"See, Pharaoh? I will crush you even before you gather the energy for your first attack. I'll give you one chance to beg for mercy." Sennen sneered. "Mercy?" said Yami. "I would rather die than beg for mercy from a witch like you." "Witch? No. I am now the almighty Sorceress of the Shadow Realm! And you and your puny little friends are my captives. Now, one last time. Will you beg for mercy, or die?" shouted Sennen.  
  
"I will die, rather than serve you." Said Yami slowly. "But I won't die either. I will not fight you either. Yugi has taught me in the past that fighting, and killing are the worst ways to win." Sennen stepped forward from her throne. "Then die!" She lifted her hands up, and purple lightening flew towards Yami. He screamed at the impact, and fell to the floor. "You have called yourself Yami for so long. Darkness is not you anymore. I am the true darkness, the evil in the world. Renounce your name!"  
  
"I. will. not. renounce my name.." Said Yami, stumbling over his own words. He tried to stand again, but Sennen sent a stream of lightening at him again. "I am the darkness! You are nothing but the faint glimmer before dawn! Now say it!" said Sennen, almost joyfully. "Never!" "SAY IT!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Yami, we're here for you." Ki's voice echoed through his mind. "Sennen can't break our bond." Said Yugi. "Friends, forever, never surrendering, never defeated." "Never." replied Yami.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"NEVER!" Yami stood, the determination inside him growing. "I am Yami. I don't care what my name means. I have several wonderful friends who will stand by me. Now, forever. Prepare to be beaten, Sennen Yami!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Yugi, can you hear me?" asked Ki from within her trapped mind. "Faintly. but yes." Came the equally faint reply. "We have to help Yami. But to do that, I need you to help me fight off this mind trap. She's attacking Yami through us, so we must break it." "Yeah. but how do we do that?" "I'm not sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"You arrogant pig! Your powers could never match mine! And while you've been sleeping inside your precious Millenium Puzzle, my powers have been growing! Hah!" Another burst of purple lightening sent Yami reeling backwards towards his trapped friends. "Mind. Crush!" He tried to attack her back, but she just laughed. "Your puny Shadow Powers will aid you no more! I am Queen of the Shadow Realm, soon to be the only realm in existence!" "Never!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Focus your mind. Fight through her. We have to get to Yami's soul room. From there, we can help him, and as his is the only free mind, we'll be set free." Instructed Ki. "I'll try." Yugi emerged from his own soul room. He could see Ki's mind form a little way off. He turned to where Yami's soul room would be. "I can hardly see it. " "Keep trying, Yugi."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Ki. Yugi. where are you? I need your help!"  
  
"NO HELP WILL COME TO YOU!"  
  
"Please." 


	7. Hikari: The Key to the Shadows

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
"Please,"  
  
The word echoed through the minds of Ki and Yugi.  
  
"Please,"  
  
The bright third eye glowed on Ki's forehead, pushing her forward, through the mind trap.  
  
"Please,"  
  
Yugi, strengthened by his partners, reached out, and touched the door to Yami's soul room.  
  
"Please!"  
  
A bright light shone out from Yugi's fingertips, and back in reality, they woke up, free of Sennen's dark grasp.  
  
Yami lay on the floor, conscious, but hurt, and breathing heavily. His crimson eyes were half closed, and Ki ran towards him.  
  
"Stop!" Sennen held up one hand, and Ki was thrown back a bit. "So you escaped." Sennen said. "Yami, Yamiki, and Yugi." Ki ran forward again, but once again was thrown back.  
  
"Yamiki!" cried Yugi, using her full name. Ki, as determined as her brother, ran forward again, and with her pendulum lit up, fought through Sennen's power, to Yami's side. "Ki..." he said, reaching out to her."Yami, we're going to fight her, come on!" she said. "Wait." said Yami, pushing himself up from the floor. "Ki, you're the one who will make sure we win. When we were younger, I was told something about you that will make sure nothing beats us." Ki just looked puzzled. "You and me are exactly the same." said Yami. "But... I'm a girl, and you're a..." she began, but Yami stopped her. "That's only physical." he said. "We're the same. Your name has 'Ki' on the end for a reason. Yugi!" he called. "How do you pronounce 'Ki'?" Yugi looked confused, but answered. "Key." "Exactly. Ki, you're a Key!"  
  
Sennen laughed. "Hah! Whatever you mean, you still can't win!" "I'm a Key?" said Ki. "Yes. The Key to a legendary power. Without 'Ki' on your name, what is it?" said Yami, standing up. "Yami." she answered. "Just like me. Making two Yamis. And as Yami means darkness, it's two darknesses, which is the key to Dual Darkness, the power which made the Shadow Realm." Ki stood up, and Yugi walked towards them. Sennen had sat down, and was looking amused.  
  
Yami reached out to Ki's forehead. He touched it, and the third eye appeared. Suddenly, Ki's body began to glow so brightly that Yugi had to shield hs eyes. When the light faded, Ki was gone, leaving her Millennium Pendulum on the floor. In Yami's hand, there was a golden key, inscribed with hieroglyphics. Yami read the words aloud. "I surrender my life, to give you a chance." Yugi looked shocked, and tears formed in his eyes. "Where did she go?" he asked. "There." Yami pointed at her Pendulum, lying on the floor. He knelt down to pick it up.  
  
"Ki was special. She had figured out a way to come into physical existence without an aibou. Afterwards, like me, she became a part of you, which gave her true life again. Now, once again, she is just a Millennium Spirit, trapped within a Millennium Item. But in surrendering her life, her body became this." Yami held up the key. "Yugi, Ki is still a part of you, just like me. You will have to bring her back into existence, like you did for me." "You don't mean?" said Yugi. "Yes." "But that would make me a girl!" "Not anymore. Without the Key, she is exactly the same as me." "Oh. Are you sure?" "Yes." Yami gave Yugi the Pendulum. "I am going to feel so weird." "Go on, Yugi." "You're really sure I won't be a girl?" "YES!!!" "Um, ok then.  
  
"YU-GI-OH!!!!" 


	8. Hikari: Dual Darkness Finale!

Hikari: Duel Darkness  
  
Final Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I made Yamiki up, and I own this plot. Thank you for reading.  
  
This is the FINAL Chapter of Hikari: Duel Darkness. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, and hope they will stay with me for my next fic, Yugi: Dreams of a Memory.  
  
"YU-GI-OH!"  
  
The Millennium Pendulum glowed, and bright lights swirled around him, transforming him into an exact duplicate of Yami. (AN: Yugi is still Yugi, and Yami is still Yami, so no-one gets confused.) The only difference was that Yami was wearing his usual blue jacket, and Yugi wasn't, he just had the black sleeveless top with all the buckles.  
  
The two wasted no time. "Sennen Yami!" they said in unison. "For your crimes against the Pharaoh, his Aibou, and all their friends, you sentence is eternity in oblivion!" "Hah!" cried Sennen. "You forget, I am Queen of the Shadow Realm! Locking me there will only increase my power!" Yami stepped forward. "Oh, no. The oblivion we mean is not the Shadow Realm..." Yugi stepped forward. "It is the oblivion before time, the darkness where the Shadow Realm, and all the Shadow Powers were created!"  
  
"You abused the massive force, and great powers of the Shadow Realm!" said Yami, the third eye glowing brightly on his forehead. Tea, Joey, and the others were released. "You destroyed the honour of the Shadow Games!" said Yugi, the third eye glowing on him too. "And it was you, as nobody knows, who trapped the Shadow Key spirit, Yamiki, inside the rogue Millennium Item, the Millennium Pendulum. You created the eighth Millennium Item. All this time I have been wondering how an eighth item appeared, and through the Time-Mind magic of the item YOU created I now know." Yugi gave her a very Yami-like grin. "It's time you learned your lesson."  
  
"Yami, where's Ki? And... Is that Yugi?!?!" exclaimed Tea. Yugi looked back over his shoulder, and nodded, before returning to the situation at hand. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, nodded, and walked right up to Sennen Yami. Sennen tried to stop them with her purple lightning, but the awesome power pulsating from Yami and Yugi threw it off.  
  
"For your punishment, we call upon the power before time, the creator of Shadows." they said in unison. A light shone around them, all their energy flowing out through the Millennium Items, and Yami held up the Shadow Key. Yugi's hand went up to touch it, to hold the Key with Yami. "We call on the Key spirit, who gave her life to unlock the golden door to your doom!" Everyone in the room, except Yami and Yugi, shielded their eyes against the intense light.  
  
"The Shadow Key unlocks the Golden Door to oblivion! Goodbye Sennen!" They both smiled at her, before becoming serious, and yelling out one last cry, seemingly joined by a familiar female voice, radiating from the Key.  
  
"DUAL DARKNESS!"  
  
  
  
The light faded. Tea looked up to see Yami and Yugi, as they would normally look, lying on the floor. Sennen had gone, banished to the oblivion before time. The Key was still held by both Yami and Yugi, unconscious from their final attack, releasing all their power and energy. Tea ran over, and shook them both awake. "Yami, Yugi, are you alright?" They both sat up, releasing the Key, which clattered to the floor.  
  
Yugi looked down at the Pendulum, the final reminder of Ki. "So... she's gone." he said to Yami. "No, Yugi. As long as you remember her, she will never be gone."  
  
Two days later, back in Domino.  
  
Yugi sat, thinking, with Yami next to him. He looked up at his aibou, wanting an answer. "Yami, when Sennen was asking me to tell her your weakness, I made one up, that your weakness was losing. Please tell me, what really is your weakness?" Yami looked down at him, an smiled, putting his arms around his Hikari, his Aibou. "The weakness she was asking for, the real one, belonging to both me and Ki, is one so close to our hearts, so pure and true that Sennen could never use it against us." he said. "But what is it?" said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, Hikari, Aibou, my weakness is you." said Yami  
  
Epilogue (and prologue to next fic)  
  
Two months later, Yugi Muto was struck by an illness. Not fatal, but one that sent him into a deep sleep. As Yami was connected mentally to him, he was also affected, and both were taken to Domino Hospital. Both were declared stable, and in reality, merely sleeping, and were returned home.  
  
Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou (sensible enough to leave the Millennium Ring at home) have not left the bedsides of the two heroes for a week. Every day, they awake, hoping to see them both awake and smiling at them, but so far, nothing.  
  
Tea was sitting with Joey on the seventh morning, watching the two, while Tristan and Ryou got breakfast.  
  
"I wonder what they're dreaming about." said Tea. 


End file.
